The Connoisseur With A Green Tie
by Rainbowderpy44
Summary: I couldn't think of any other name! This is about an OC pairing that my friend Flamingruby123 came up with. It's about this girl named Nikki and her roommate Zoey who are friends with Iris who introduce them to Cilan and his brothers. When both girls become oblivious to their feelings, the guys try their hardest to get it through them girls heads! SEQUEL IS OUT! IT'S CALLED STRESS!
1. Cilan

_Hello! My new story! I have to admit, I love this new pairing my partner put out there! There's no name for it, but it's Cilan/Nikki. My partner Flamingruby123 knew how much I love Cilan, so she made us become a new pairing! She's so awesome! Oh, the first story that has me and Cilan as a couple is the one and only Flamingruby123's _**_It's Love Time!_**_ I hope you guys check that out before reading this! Please do so! This is the story of how me and Cilan met! I'm so excited to write this! I love this pairing, maybe a little more than Wishfulshipping! That's just epic! Anyways, this is just going with the flow! Thanks again to my trustful partner Flamingruby123! Oh, she'll be surprised when she sees that she's in this too! And guess who _she _has _her _eyes on? _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any shape, way, or form. The plot belongs to me and Nikki belong to both me and Flamingruby123! Thanks for the support! **

**Nikki's POV(Dat's me!)**

I throw my book angrily to the floor. This stupid book was pointless! I didn't tell me anything about my Pokemon! Stupid book!

"You know that's a book? It's not gonna cry out in pain if you throw it!" laughs a voice. I smirk as I turn around.

"And what do you know about a book's feelings? Maybe it does have feelings! You're such a kid!" I reply. She pokes my nose.

"You're such a kid for thinking that!" she replies smugly. I glare at her playfully.

"Well... You're a kid, anyways!" I yell stubbornly. I look at the girl in front of me. It was my roommate, Zoey(Dat's you Flamingruby123. Hehe! I hope you're reading this!). She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing shorts and a T-shirt with a Vaporeon on it. I smirked at my roommate. She was some roommate. We fooled around a lot, and sometimes caused the neighbors to come over and complain about our obnoxious behavior. The memories of them angry neighbors flashed into my head. Ha! What losers! Me and Zoey never really get into fights with each other, and would rather talk about the stories we were writing or reading(True stories, bro). We always like the same food, unless it's something like us having different taste in candies. We laugh a lot, and fighting or negative thoughts about each other don't run through our heads. Positive thoughts always come along with our playful, but childish behavior. And on this particular day, I was happy for no sudden reason. Then, my roommate reminded me of this. Zoey smirks.

"You're just jealous because Iris called you childish before she called me childish!" she defends herself. This was a playful fight, one that no one was bound to win. After awhile, we got bored and I start eating pizza my Zorua brought home for me.

"I love you Zorua! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" I laughed, lifting Zorua up in my hands and swinging her around. I heard a grunt from beside me. I looked to my side and saw an angry Zoey glaring at me. "Sorry Zoey, Zorua is my baby." I bring Zorua in toward me and I kiss her nose. She giggles her evil little giggle.

"That thing's evil!" yells Zoey. I smirk.

"I'm evil, she's evil! We're a perfect match!" I laugh. I put my Zorua down. I love my Zorua! I look around as I heard an obnoxious knocking on the door. I smiled.

"Is that who I think it is?" Zoey asks no one in particular.

"I think it is! You gonna answer the door?" I ask her. She shook her head as a no. I sighed as I walked toward the door. I opened up the door and saw a girl with puffy purple hair standing in front of me. She smirked at me as I opened the door.

"You guys ready?" she asks. We both nod in unison as Zoey came to stand beside me. I smiled at her and Iris. Iris was taking us to meet her friend Cilan and his brothers. She warned me about the red-head Chili. She said he was the most obnoxious thing ever. She said she used to be his traveling companion. I wonder what he looks like? I look at the girl in front of me in curiosity.

"What's this guy look like?" I asked, always wanting to meet someone new. I loved pestering people! I couldn't wait till I meet him and his brothers! He's a connoisseur! Him and his brothers are all gym leaders! That's awesome!

"Oh, you'll see..." Iris whispers and smirks. I glare at her.

"Fine! Be that way," I yell, cussing under my breath. She grabbed my hand along with Zoey's and dragged us along. I tried pulling away angrily, but the soft look on Iris's face said she wasn't gonna let go to save her life. I smirked at her determination. Zoey, on the other hand, was flailing around and trying to kick Iris, leaving me to giggle. I smiled at Zoey. What a kid! She couldn't get anymore childish! Now that I think about it, I was probably the most childish there was.

"Let go! I could walk there!" Zoey snapped. Iris smiled as she let go. I heard Zoey whisper "Troll" under her breathe before following Iris and I. I grabbed Zoey's hand just because it annoyed her and started tugging on her hand. I dragged her along after the fast Iris in front of us. Zoey and I stayed at a hotel last night in this place called Striaton City. It was a nice town, I guess. When we made it there, there was a beautiful structured building in front of us. It was blinding. I let go of Zoey's hand and gaped at the building.

"Freakin' huge building he got there," I whispered. Zoey slapped my upside the head.

"Yeah, he and his brothers also own a restaurant," Iris replied. I glared at Zoey as she stood there proudly. I _was _physically stronger than her, and that slap upside the head barely hurt. She knew this, but would never admit it to anyone but me. She hated being weaker than I was, she absolutely hated it. I've beat up a couple people for her. She never leaves my side, and I never left hers. Although at times we hate each other, we found a way to deal. I would cook and she would clean. I was a good cook because of my babysitting years. Babysitting my brother paid off. Zoey wasn't a bad cook, she just wasn't better than I was. I only made simply things because Zoey think I'll explode the kitchen. I usually made pizza, my favorite food. She didn't care about my huge pizza craving, she liked pizza, too. We _have _gotten into arguments, mostly over who we can have over _our _house. One time I brought one of my boyfriends home, and Zoey was furious to the point to slapping the guy upside the head. He yelled at her and got angry. And obviously, girls stuck together. So, I beat him up and told him to go home. I beat up one of _her _boyfriends before. I almost killed him after they got into a huge fight. I love beating up people for her. It just gives me an excuse.

"That's chill," I replied. Man, I wasn't some girly-girl, here. I'm one badass chick! I wasn't scared of guys whatsoever. I was flexible, giving me advantage. I was very strong for my age and fast, with little stamina. It was odd for me being a girl and all. Iris grabbed our hands, anxious for us to meet this Cilan guy and his brothers. Zorua hopped onto my shoulder and smiled happily and giggled. I smirked back at my evil Pokemon.

"Let's go!" yells Iris as she pulls me towards the door. This was going to be fun.

_Hello! I officially love this story! Well, it's about me and my anime crush Cilan! Man, the way his hips just... Moves with his Evaluation Time... So sexy..._


	2. The Deal

_Hello! It's me again! To all those people giving me some support here *cough* Flamingruby123 *cough* thank you! I hope you enjoy this story as much as my partner will!(I'm watching you Flamingruby123) I think Cilan is the most sexiest thing life could offer. My wallpaper has him on it, so during class instead of doing work I look at him. I'm a troll on him. He couldn't get away from me that easily! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! I ****_do _****own the plot, though. The plot belongs to me! Thanks for the supporters. **

Zoey groaned in annoyance at Iris's behavior. "You're such a kid!" she yells. Iris glared at her.

"That's my line!" she yelled. I slapped both upside the head. I followed Iris into the gym. When I got in I was shocked. It was _actually both _a restaurant _and _a gym. I gaped. I felt a cold hand on my arm. I looked up to a man with green eyes, hair, and tie. He was dressed in fancy dressing. His eyes were the most stunning, along with his hair which there was four pieces of hair sticking up as his bangs. I shook him away.

"Cilan!" yells Iris excitedly. I tried taking out who she was talking to. Then, the guy holding my arm looked over to Iris and smiled.

"Iris! How's it going?" he asks.

"It's good! I want you to meet my friends Nikki," she points at me, "and she's Zoey." Iris points to Zoey. He looked at me first.

"What are you lookin' at?!" I ask. He smiles.

"Don't worry about his evaluating, Nikki. He did that to me when he first met me," claims Iris. Iris smirks at me. I give her a confused look.

"Well, I don't like guys evaluating me," I snap. Cilan looks at Iris with a confused look. He looks at Zoey for a couple seconds and then looks back at me. "Do I have pizza on my face or something?!" He kept looking back my way?! What's his problem?!

"No fair-maiden. You're beautiful," he complimented. I blush slightly. He wasn't gonna get to me that easily!

"That's my business!" I yell angrily. I got looks from girls all around the restaurant. Was this an all-girl restaurant or something? I feel a hit on my arm.

"Sorry about her, she's obnoxious," whispers Iris, a hint of anger in her voice. I grunt and glare in her direction. I stuck my hands in my pockets I was forced to wear these stupid shoes. I hate wearing shoes!

"So true!" laughs Zoey. I groan once again.

"So, are these ladies here to battle?" Cilan asks. Then, as if on cue, my stomach growls. I look down. A hand grabs my arms and drags me over to a chair. As so did Zoey and Iris. I pushed the gentleman off and slumped in my chair, putting my arms over my chest. "So what would these ladies like?" he asks. I smirk.

"Me and Zorua want pizza," I reply. Zoey glares.

"You had that today already!" she complained.

"That's the point!" I laugh. When no else says anything, Cilan wandered off into the kitchen.

"So, what will it be? Who wants to battle who?" asks the red-head. Before anyone could answer, Iris yells out.

"Nikki wants to battle Cilan and Zoey wants to battle Cress," she yells out. I heard the cry of fangirls. I heard sighs of other fangirls.

"You aren't battling Iris?" asks the bluenette. Iris looked at him.

"Axew doesn't battle," she says.

"Who are these people?!" I ask, confused. Zoey hit me upside the head once again. "Is my head _that _interesting?!" She nods sheepishly. I glare at her and grunt again. I heard the door open and Cilan come back in.

"I made sure I evaluated your pizza before bringing it to you," Cilan says in a gentlemanly manner. I sighed. I was gonna get through this day. Slowly.

"Pizza for you," he says, placing it in front of me. I smirk as I started eating it in an "impolite" manner. I looked around and met Zoey's gaze. She was glaring at me while Iris was looking at me approvingly. When I was done with my share, I passed it to Zorua.

"You have a Zorua?" Cilan asks. I nod.

"Yeah, she's my bud!" I snuggled my Zorua. Cilan looked curiously at me.

"How's you get a Zorua? Aren't those rare?" he asks. I smirk.

"You jealous of me or something? Yes, they're rare, and _I _happen to have one! She is my best friend!" Cilan smirked.

"I could tell. The compatibility between you and Zorua are fantastic! You are the perfect partners!" he compliments. I shake my head slightly.

"I wouldn't call us perfect. We fight over pizza sometimes. When I first caught her-" he cut me off.

"You _caught _her?!" he asked, shocked. I smirked cockily.

"Yes! I did! I caught this little cutie and I was _so _excited! I remember it!" I giggle. "So, you ready to battle?" he nods. This was gonna be fun. So fun that I might not want pizza later. That's never happened before. Zorua hopped onto my shoulders and I started walking. I stopped when the lights dimmed and I heard girlish screams. I sigh.

"You want a battle?" Cilan asks, the spotlight flashing on him. "Well, good for you. Because battles are what we do." He points to himself. I smirk.

"I'm here for a battle, not a lecture," I whisper angrily. He heard me, but ignored it.

"I'm Cilan! This is Chili," he points to the red-head. "and this is my other brother, Cress. We are all gym leaders." I grunt. I didn't know that! Hint the sarcasm! I picked Zorua up in my arms and hugged her tightly.

"We're here to battle!" I yell out. "not a freakin' lecture! Give us what we want!" He looked at me, confused. I mentally face-palm.

"If that's what you want!" laughs Cilan, causing his fangirls to scream out. I smirk.

"I think your fangirls want it more," I sassed. He looked at me, shocked. It disappeared. He was used to them fangirls. It's one of _those _gym leaders. Ones with the fangirls. I hated guys like that! Who think their all that!

"You're certainly different," he whispers. No one but my Zorua heard it, which she noted. She told me by movements. That's how awesome I am. They led us to the door, which they opened for us willingly.

"So Cilan," I hear Iris whisper. "They're different, aren't they? Both idiots." I glare in her direction.

"I thought they were your friends," Cilan whispered to her. She smirked.

"They're both my best of friends, they are just stupid. Like Ash stupid. Not that much, though," she whispers. I sigh. Thank god she doesn't like us! I was gonna just kick her butt!

"You make me laugh, Iris! Now, I battle the mistress with blond hair with red streaks?" she nods at this question.

"Her name's Nikki," she whispers back. He smirks.

"She look like a tough fighter," Cilan states. She nods.

"She is! She's an awesome fighter!" Iris replies. I smirk. He nods and walks toward me. He smiles warmly.

"So this will be fair?" he sticks out his hand for mine to shake. He flashes a smile that probably makes his fangirls scream. They _do _scream. I stand there. I stick my pointer finger right on his chest and flip it up, causing him to look upwards.

"If you think I'm gonna be fazed my your pathetic charms then you're brainless! I'm not that stupid!" I yell angrily. He looks shocked by my sudden words. I then realized I had hurt him. I didn't mean to, he just thought his charms could bring him everywhere! He then looked brought down. I got glares from my roommate and friend. I hear the fangirls angrily yell at my comment. I glare all around me.

"Well then..." he whispers. I frown at his sudden change in mood. I looked down, ashamed by hurting his feelings. I knew deep down he didn't like the fangirls, but I just didn't like the way he was treating me. Guilt ran through me. I tossed Zorua into the air and she flipped and landed it. I put my hand out.

"How about we make a deal?" I ask. He smirks.

"Fine. Whatever the mistress wants," he replies. He was covering up. And I immediately noticed. I grabbed his hand in mine.

"If _I _win, you will be trapped in a room _full _of straight-out fangirls!" I laugh evilly. He gaped at me. The fangirls screamed out.

"What about if _I _win?" he asks. I smile.

"You won't! Why, you wondering about the deal?" I ask him smugly. He frowns, but his smile returns almost immediately.

"If I do win," he starts. He had something on the top of his head. He almost looked smug. "you _have _to go out with me tonight. Just me and you." I gape at his request. He was gonna take me on a date?! I guess I kinda deserved it. He was trying to get revenge!

"That's not fair!" I yell angrily. He smirks again.

"Same with your request. If you change yours, I'll change mine," he replies. I hear Zoey laugh on the side. I stomp my foot. "You in?" I brought my hand back out and shook it.

"I'm gonna win anyways," I snap. He laughed.

"I don't know, it would be a shame if you... Lost..." he whispered. Well, if I looked on the positive side, he didn't throw me on a date with Chili!

"That's a challenge," I whisper in reply. "and that challenge is accepted." I smiled.

"Good."

_That's the end! The next chapter will be in Cilan's POV! Dem Hipz... That was a challenge acceptance! Who do _you _think will win? I'm not so sure... Do y'all think I'm a troll? If you do, then I think ya' already know the answer..._


	3. Zorua

_It's me again! I'm so excited for this story! This whole "deal" thing got me crazy! What do you think will happen? Please R&R! Or PM me any questions. If I don't answer my partner will! Thanks for them supporters! Oh, one announcement! I might just skip over the battle! I don't know much about Zorua's moves. I'm just writing for the troll's mind! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! First off, It probably wouldn't be that good! (They made Cilan's hips... ;P)**

Cilan yells out another battle skill. I was getting furious. Zorua was going down, and it was making me dizzy! I couldn't help it! I met Zorua when I was just a kid! Zorua was my best friend! Seeing her getting hurt kills me! Her screams hurt my ears so much! Watching her go down is even worse! We won a lot, but this was a connoisseur, I guess. Zorua was now hanging in and looking at me desperately. I couldn't end the battle! I couldn't lose! Cilan stopped yelling commands.

"You wanna give up now?" asks Cilan. I shake my head.

"No way! I ain't giving up that easily! _You _should give up! I'm winning this if you like it or not!" I yell. He nods happily.

"Go ahead, make my day," he says, challenge in his voice. I glare at him.

"Alright! Zorua-" I stopped as I looked at my baby fox. She looked at me more desperate than ever. Zorua let out a cry and fell to the ground. I screamed out, running toward my baby. I jumped down, not caring about my now hurting leg. I grabbed her and brought her up to me immediately. I rubbed her into me, trying to get her warmed up. I couldn't bare seeing her get hurt. Even if it wasn't that serious, she wasn't hurt often. I rubbed my hand through her hair.

"Zorua!" I cry. I start crying, my emotions washing over me. The crowd silenced, everything quiet. Not one sound. Not one yell. Not one cheer. Just my cries of pain as I saw my Zorua injured. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Is she okay?" asks the source. I turned around to the source of the pain. Cilan. I jumped up, Zorua in my arms, and slapped him straight across the face as hard as I can. He stepped back after my shocking slap. Silence. That's all I heard. Silence.

"How _dare _you say that?! You are an idiot! I can't heal this!" I yell angrily. I hugged Zorua in my chest and held her tight.

"I-I-" I stopped him.

"The most important thing in my life you just injured!" I yell angrily.

"I think you're overreacting-" I stopped him once again with an even harder slap.

"I can't believe you! Look at this!" I yell, pushing my Pokemon toward him. He frowns. It was worse than he could ever imagine! I couldn't believe the damage he put upon my beautiful Zorua! "Look at her! Look at her and say that this doesn't hurt her! Say it!" He shrinks under my rage. "I knew it! You don't care!" He grabs Zorua out of my arms and calls his Pansage over.

_"Pan!" _it shouts. I glare.

"You're gonna finish her off in front of my face! You're cold-hearted!" I yell, punching him across the face. It doesn't faze him, though, worry evident on his face. He turns around after setting Zorua on the ground and grabbed my wrists. I struggled. "You can't hurt me! You can't hurt her!" I yell, struggling even more. He pushed me against a wall and used one of his hands to hold my wrists. He was so close to me. I didn't dare blush. I tried pushing off, but I could. He started rubbing my hair softly.

"Calm down, Nikki. I'm sorry, but you were gonna kill someone back there," he whispers. I grunt angrily. I try to push him off again. He pushes his body against mine, preventing me any movement. "Give up already. You see that? Pansage isn't hurting Zorua, he's healing her," Cilan claims, moving out of my eye view. I saw that Zorua was, in fact, being healed, but anger still shot through me. I still struggled.

"Let go of me! I will scream for help!" His face stays expressionless.

"Nikki..." he whispers. I look up at him. "I'm not hurting you _or _Zorua. Trust me." I refuse. I heard gasps from his brothers and gasps from all the fangirls who thought I was luckily to have Cilan pressed against me. I smirked inwardly. I sigh and stop struggling. It was no use, he was way too strong.

"You got some balls, Cilan," I whisper. "Now get off of me and stay away!" I push him off, knowing I caught him off guard. I was in a rage, no one stopping me. I was so angry. So angry that I wanted to hurt someone. I cared about everyone in this room, even if I don't know them. I felt blinded by anger. I felt hands grab me from behind under my armpits. I struggle restlessly against this person, kicking and screaming. Iris and Cress worked on getting everyone out of the gym while I had this mad rage. I grabbed Cilan's hands and flipped him over my body. His body flopped to the ground. Everything got quiet again. Not one noise heard. I hated everything! I kicked Cilan and grunted again. I turned around to where Zorua was, but saw Pansage pick her up and carry her underground. I felt arms around me. It was dragging me away from the scene.

"Nikki! What do you think you're doing?!" I feel a slap upside the head.

"Ow!" I yell angrily. I look up to see Zoey staring down at me angrily. I shrunk under her gaze. "Fine! I overreacted about it! But I panicked! I love my Zorua! I was angry! I couldn't control it!"

"You realize that you _still _have to go out with Cilan tonight?" she states. My eyes go wide.

"Oh my god! He's probably hurt! I probably hurt him really bad!" I yell, worried. I ran back toward him and picked him up in my arms. I panicked as I looked around. I can't believe I did this to him! I ran toward where Pansage hid in the ground. "Pansage!" I call down the hole. "Cilan's hurt! Come back up! Help him!" I yell out. I see Pansage jump out of the hole with Zorua following suit. I Set Cilan back down and rolled him over onto his back. I see Pansage run to Cilan's side and started healing him. I frowned as I realized it was all my fault he was hurt. I felt a slap upside the head once again. It was Iris, obviously mad at me. I looked up.

"You couldn't let it go Nikki? What a kid... Is he alright?" she asks. I frown.

"I'm not sure, but I think he will be," I whisper in reply. She groans.

"I brought you to meet my friend and you beat him up!" she yells in frustration. My anger then returned. I ignored it completely.

"I'm _trying _to help him! Let me be!" I yell. When Pansage was done, I grabbed his hand and slapped him across the face with it to wake him up. It didn't work the first time, so I repeated the process. It took a couple of slaps to wake him up. When I did, he jumped up straight and gasped. He looked around, confused. His eyes landed on me. I gulped, waiting for yelling to occur. It never did. Yelling never came. It never happened. I stare at him curiously. He lay back down and stared up at me.

"Kicking people isn't nice, Nikki," he whispers. I smirk. He was teasing me. "that's why you deserve a punishment." I frown, already knowing what it was. "The dinner will go on tonight." I frown. He won, and he knew that. I glare at him.

"Are you trying to prove a point?" I ask, deciding to not allow it to faze me. He smirks.

"I know it bothers you, Nikki. You don't like me," he points out. I glare.

"I like you! It's just you can get annoying!" I yell, defending myself. He laughs.

"This can't get any better!" whispers Zoey excitedly. I mentally face-palm. This was gonna be a long day. Not even that, we have to stay here for a week! Iris said that Cilan and his brothers would pay for the hotel if me and Zoey battled. We did and now I regret it. I put my hand out and touched the soft fur of my Zorua. I pointed to Cilan and Zorua giggled. It then morphed into Cilan and flopped around. I laughed. I see Iris face-palm.

"You're such a kid!" she yells. I laugh once again as I couldn't stop. Cilan gets up and looks at his brothers. Chili raises his hand and points at me.

"The challenger wins!" I gape at the Chili. Cilan turns around and gives me a soft smile.

"No I don't!" I yell. Cilan looks at me curiously.

"I thought you wanted to win?" he asks. I nod.

"That wouldn't be fair! I didn't win! My Zorua went down! My Zorua was hurt!" I yell, angered by his softness on me. Chili looks at Cilan, waiting for what he has to say.

"That's not true. Your Zorua went down, but we never finished the battle," Cilan states. "but I think she had powerful moves, and can move on greatly. I have chosen to give you this win with no badge." I glare. He wasn't being fair to himself! I felt like I was cheating!

"That's still not fair! I didn't win, and probably couldn't of! You won! I have to go to that stupid dinner with you then so be it! I'm not a cheater!" I yell angrily. I hate him so much! And man, did I hate my words. He smiles even more.

"Wow, amazing," he whispers. I look up at him curiously. "I've never seen someone say that to my face the first time around! Astonishing! I can't believe that! People usually accept it and then later come back! That's amazing!" I paused at everything I was doing. He was testing me?!

"What?! You were testing me?!" He nods.

"And you're one of the few people who passed!" he replies. I gape once again. Zoey giggled and Iris laughed at my derped expression.

"That's incredible! And for that, you have _free _dinner tonight with me! You don't have to pay for it!" I grin goofily.

"Just what I hoped for."

_That was interesting! Nikki almost beat up Cilan! Poor Cilan! Anyways, I'm gonna put the next chapter in Cilan's POV! Promise! Cilan will see you next chappie! _


	4. The Dinner

_Good morning! Nope, wait! I'm so trolling you guys! Just shut up and listen! This chapter is gonna be awesome! It's in Cilan's POV! AWESOMENESS! Oh yeah, guys! Nikki's 21 and Cilan's 24! Warning: Mention of alcohol!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Never have... And I might later... I'm still workin' on it! Hehe!**

**˜Cilan's POV˜**

I hinted her sarcasm immediately. Thank god she isn't another one of them fangirls! I can't stand them! She was just amazing to pass that test! I stared.

"See you tonight?" I ask. She nods.

"Yeah! Please don't wear those clothes!" she yells before running out. I smirk. Telling me what to wear? Was she embarrassed? I stared to the place she left from.

"So...?" starts Iris. I put my hand up.

"Don't!" she shuts up immediately. I put Pansage back in his Pokeball and ran towards the entrance. I slammed open the door. I looked at the time and it was an hour before our "dinner" started. Time passed fast! I grabbed my doorknob and slammed open the door. I threw off my clothes and put on a white tux with a white top hat. I smirked. She was gonna kill me! I love this! I ran toward the front door. Just in time. Whew! I heard a knock on the door. I stood there nervously. The knock became louder. I opened the door and there, standing in front of me was the most beautiful girl. She was wearing a green dress. It complimented her eyes, making her look even better. I smiled nervously.

"Hi..." she whispers. I look her up and down one more time before looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah... You look beautiful..." I reply. She smiles up at me.

"You look... Nice..." she whispers back. I smile at her and grab her hand.

"Come in. My brothers will serve us tonight," I say, bringing her into the dining area. I pulled a chair out for her and she sat down. I pushed in the chair for her, her face of confusion showing slightly. I sat down in my own chair and gave off a nervous look. I feel nervous to my core. This was a secret recipe, ready to be revealed. These feelings were different. Something flopped onto the table. I looked down, torn out of my thoughts.

"What would the couple of the evening like?" asks Chili. I glare at him. He was such a pervert sometimes!

"I would like some... Steak," says Nikki almost immediately. I grabbed the menu. Wait! This _is _my shared home! I cook these foods! I put the menu down.

"I want the same," I say. Cress looked at me curiously beside Chili.

"What does the lady want to drink?" asks Cress. Nikki reaches across the table and grabs my menu.

She gives a quick glance before saying, "I want water." Chili looked at her, dumbfounded.

"The same." Cress knew I was trying to make good impressions on her, but this bothered her that I was ordering the same thing as her. Chili smiled as he wrote down our orders.

"We'll be back with your orders." I was prepared for a complain from her of my choices, but when they left, none came. I sigh a relief. I stared at her for a couple of minutes as time went on.

"Okay, why are you looking at me like that?" she asks. I felt nervous.

"N-nothing. I was just... Curious! Why'd you get water? We have champaign! I could get us champaign!" I say in a gentlemanly way. She frowns.

"I don't drink champaign," she whispers. I gape at her.

"You don't like champaign? Do you like wine?" I ask her. She frowns even more.

"No, I don't like wine either," she replies. I gape even more.

"Do you like... Margarita...?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No, I don't like Margarita either," she says, crossing her arms over her chest. I put my finger under my chin.

"Do you like... Beer?" I ask, almost giving up. She nods slightly. I lose my gape and stare at her with a weird smile. "Beer? You like beer?"

"Yeah, I do like beer," she replies with a smile. "but I don't like drinking that much."

"Oh, alright. Do you want any?" I ask her. She stares at me.

"I don't drink during dinners. I only do it for celebration. When me and Zoey got our first house we celebrated with a pizza dinner with beer and wine. Simple as that." I looked at her curiously.

"You don't? Not at all? You sure?" I ask, trying my best to be gentlemanly. She nodded. I felt dumbfounded. How could she just order water?

"I just want my water," she replied, an angry look on her face. "Why? Do you think I'm a drinker?" she asks. I frown, putting my hands in the air.

"No! No! I was just being polite!" I say, trying to get her to calm down. She turned around in her chair and glared at the wall. I face-palm. "Listen Nikki, let's just have fun and ignore our fights. Deal?" She didn't move.

"I'm not making any deals with _you_," she turns around and points at me. I go into the back of my chair slightly.

"Yeah, but lets evaluate that for a moment," I say energetically. She face-palms.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" she yells angrily. I stare at her in confusion.

"If you make the deal then we can have fun! If you don't then you might end up killing me!" I yell out. She smirks, a comment that will be mean was coming.

"Both sounds good to me." She stuck her hand out. "Deal." I grabbed her hand in mine.

"Deal." Her hand flew away from mine and stared at me, a curious look on her face. I stared at her back, a curious look on my face also.

"Uh... Okay, fine! I won't bother you anymore!" she yells. I smirk as she smirks back. The kitchen door slammed open and Chili came in twirling. Cress was behind him with our food.

"It took ten minutes to get our water?" Nikki asks Chili angrily.

"No, we made your food and then we poured the water. Simple math." Cress slaps Chili upside the head.

"Here's your stuff," Cress says, placing our food and drinks down. I smirk at the hopefulness in Nikki's eyes.

"Thank you," whispers Nikki, trying to hold in her anger. My smirk widens.

"Thanks," I whisper, angry at my brothers for making a fool of themselves. It's not that they were just making a fool of themselves, but they were making a fool of me, too. I felt angry more than ever. When they left I heard a snicker from beside me.

"Your brothers are idiots!" laughed Nikki. "who do they take after? I mean, you're smart! How can Chili be that idiotic?" I almost give a sigh of relief. She thought I was smart! Plus!

"Yeah... He is an idiot..." I blush slightly.

"Don't be shy Cilan! I think you're different form your brothers!" She knew this bothered me. How did she know? How could she possibly know?

"I-I'm not! I'm not being shy!" I say, stuffing food in my mouth. I blush once again. I was making the biggest fool of myself! She picked the steak up with her hands and took a big bite out of it. It reminded me of Iris. A lot. It also somewhat reminded me of Ash.

"So you're a connoisseur? Isn't that important or something?" asks Nikki. I smile warmly at the oblivious girl.

"Yeah, I can tell the closeness of Pokemon and their trainer," I reply. She smiles.

"Oh yeah! How close is me and Zorua?" she asks curiously. I smile.

"I think you and Zorua are very close, as to say. You are perfect for each other, seeing that Zorua doesn't morph as much as most do," I say truthfully. The only Zorua I knew always morphed, and she enjoyed it. "Strangers are around Zorua, but when you're around, Zorua doesn't morph." I knew the relationship between them was strong from the beginning.

"You really think that? Why?" Nikki asks me. I look up, deep in thought.

"I explained most of it. Zorua's are hard to please. You eat pizza together! And what I heard from Iris, she even gets you some pizza while morphing into a person," I say amazingly. "and the thing that shocked me the most was how you gave up the battle even though you knew what would happen. You cared more about Zorua's health than your own." She smiles.

"Yeah, me and Zorua are close. Zorua and I were always like that," Nikki claims. I smile back.

"How'd you guys meet?" I ask, curious.

"Well... That's an interesting question! I met Zorua out in the forest. The first time she saw me she kinda just... Giggled... She scared me at first, giving me big surprise. She allowed me to pick her up," she laughed. "We were always close. We just kinda worked, and I claimed her as my Pokemon at the age of ten. Zorua just accepted me. I cared for her as much as I can. As we both had similar interest."

"That's amazing! I've never heard a story like that! It didn't even try to run away? You and Zorua just connected?" She nods. I smile. I was curious about their relationship.

"Yeah, we've always been connected like that," she replies cockily. I smiled. She will never be afraid to speak. Ever.

_This chapter was all about their "dinner". Yeah, their date. I call this their date. It seems more like one, but it happens. I think this chapter is chill. The next chapter is gonna be in Nikki's POV again. Just sayin'. I love making fics of these two. They are so cute together! *Fangirl Squeal* Oh! I was just chillin' over Flamingruby123's house and she approved of this. Yeah, I'm boss like that!_


	5. Jake

_Hello! I'm back! I hope that's a good thing! Anyway, this is gonna be in my POV! I'm awesome!_

**~Nikki's POV~**

I almost felt awkward. Cilan was eating food while I just sat there and picked my food up with my bare hands while he cut his food and ate it politely. I grabbed my fork and tried eating my steak with it. I picked the rest of my steak with it. I sadly failed, it falling out of the fork and fell toward my dress. I spent a lot on this dress, maybe fifty bucks for it. Zoey and Iris made me go dress shopping. Again. I heard a chair squeak against the ground. I feel something warm on my lap and I'm speechless of what I find. Cilan was on my lap with the steak in his hands. His face turned red as I stared at him. My hands were in the air in shock as he just looked up at me. He got up in his awkward position and passed me my steak.

"Sorry," he whispers. I smile warmly.

"No! Don't be sorry! Thanks for saving my steak and my dress!" I thanked him. I grabbed the hem of my dress and pulled it down slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable. He walked back over to his chair and sat down. I was confused. Why'd he dodge for the steak? I heard the door to the restaurant slam open. Cilan jumped up in his seat and turned around to the door.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," says Cilan. I just continued to eat my steak, thinking nothing of it. The door slams closed.

"If it's closed then why is she eating here?" asks the guy. I zip my head around. I recognized him immediately. It was Jake, my latest boyfriend. He was now my ex, though.

"What are you doing here?!" I yell angrily. He looked me in the eyes in realization.

"_She's _here?! Why's she here?!" he yells back angrily also. I jump up in my seat and stood in front of Cilan.

"Get outta here! You don't belong here!" I yell. He steps closer angrily. "I could hurt you!" He laughs.

"I've gotten stronger! I will hurt you!" he yells back cockily. My posture isn't affected. I throw a kick at Jake and he catches my leg in his hand. I try escaping, but he did get stronger. He got stronger to fight me? That doesn't make sense! I saw a black puff and then Jake's screams. I smiled as my leg was freed. It was Zorua! Zorua did an attack that I wasn't quite sure of. It was a new attack, one she just learned.

"You see, you can't hurt my Zorua! You're too weak!" I yell. "Zorua! Attack!" Zorua ran toward him and threw the same attack. It was like a shadow explosion! I got closer to Cilan to protect him from any damage it could've caused him. I wrapped my arms around him when the attack got stronger. I was used to helping Zorua with attacks, and would allow Zorua to do them on me at times. I was used to them. I didn't let one single scream escape my lips. Not one. I wrapped him even tighter. He wriggled from my grasp and wrapped his arms around me instead. Man, did I hate him for doing that. He was shaking in pain, and I could tell it hurt him. He also didn't let out a single scream. Jake put his arms up in defeat.

"Fine! Fine! You win! What are you gonna do with me? Kill me?" Jake sassed. I pushed Cilan off of me. "and what's up with him?! Have you gone soft Nikki?" I was done. The moment he said that I was done. I ran toward him and threw a punch in his direction. I felt an arm on my neck and a cold surface against my back. I heard a gasp escape my lips before I looked up. Realization came to me as I saw a guy smirking down at me.

"Jake! Get off me!" I yell angrily, a hint of desperation in my voice. I hated him, but I was slowly growing onto him. I was becoming soft. On this idiot! He had me pinned, and I was cussing under my breath.

"Why would I do that, Nikki? Of all thing crap you've gave me, you think I'd just... Let go? I've been to the gym every day for three hours to get stronger than you, and I'm not passing up a chance like this," he whispers. I try struggling out of his grasp. I looked over Jake's shoulder and saw Cilan standing there, dumbfounded. He was weak from Zorua. My Zorua was also weak, hence being heeled not too long ago. I was defenseless. My life sucks. He was gonna do something bad. I beat him up badly, and he wanted revenge. I hated being weaker than others, it made me feel insecure. I felt scared for the first time in my life. I suddenly feel his lips on mine. I feel my arms go wide and his hands were then on my hips. I didn't like it, but then again, I did. I didn't move, not sure how to react. I suddenly feel pain in my stomach. I scream out, finally realizing the situation. I heard grunts and yells before nothing came. Everything was then black.

_That was a chill chapter. Listen up! The next chapter is gonna be up in a shorter time! It usually doesn't take this long! SORRY! FORGIVE ME! _


	6. Headaches

_Next chapter! You people don't deserve a hello! No! Don't leave me! I'm sorry! DON'T LEAVE ME! Back to them fics..._

"Do you think she's dead?" asks an almost annoyingly squeaky voice. I hear a slapping noise.

"You're an idiot!" I hear someone yell angrily. I feel something warm on my arm. It was a hand, obviously, it would be creepy if it wasn't.

"Both of you shut up! She's fine!" yells a familiar voice. I hear a faint sob. "you're freaking Zoey out!" snaps the same voice.

"How?" asks the annoying voice. I hear another slapping noise.

"Zoey says Nikki usually doesn't get hurt by another person. Nikki's body isn't used to this type of pain," says the familiar voice. I open my eyes slightly. A broken Zoey was sitting on Cress's lap. I realized it was Cress who was the familiar voice. Chili was the one with the annoying voice and was continuously being slapped by Cress. I looked around the room once more. No Cilan. A pain hit my head like a ton of bricks. I gasp, causing every head in the room to turn to me. I flop my head back onto my pillow. I cuss under my breath.

"Where's Cilan?" I ask in a hoarse voice. Cress looked at me with an uncertain look.

"Uh... He went to bring Jake to jail," Cress replies in a mumble. I felt rage hit me.

"And you let him go alone?" I ask in a calm, but visibly angry voice. Cress gulped.

"Well... He said he wanted to bring him to jail alone," Chili replies.

"You're all idiots..." I mumble. I sit up in the bed. "What even happened?" They didn't answer. The just all sat there. Zoey and Chili look at Cress. Cress gulps.

"Nikki, I head your cries and came looking for you. Cilan was out cold on the ground while I saw Jake... Well... He was beating you up! He was like kissing and beating you up at the same time. I saw that you passed out awhile ago and I got Jake off of you and told him to step into the kitchen," Cress stopped, not sure if he should continue. Who beats someone up while kissing them? That's so freaking weird!

"And?" I snap, making Cress jump.

"And the guy wouldn't give up! I knocked him out with a pan and I went to check on you. I healed your Zorua and brought Cilan into his room. I healed you with pansage and set you on Cilan's bed after he woke up." I sat in my bed, speechless.

"You still let Cilan go alone?" I ask. Both Cress and Chili nod. "Derps..." I whisper angrily. I get off the bed and Cress shields his eyes. I look down and realize I had no pants on. I was wearing a long shirt, though. "Wha-" I whisper, not even sure what to say. "I get violated by my ex so you strip me?!" I yell angrily, confused. Cress shakes his head.

"No! It was easier to heal you that way! Your head and stomach was the worst!" Cress defended himself. I then let it go. I had a huge headache, and didn't feel like fighting at the moment. I grabbed the sheets to the bed tightly. The door to the room slammed open and Cilan came running in to my side.

"Nikki?! Are you okay?!" I push him away, me feeling violated. He had his hands behind his back... I wanted whatever was there.

"Uh... Sure! What's behind your back?" I ask curiously. He smiles.

"Oh... Ya' know..." His hands are put in my face and the two most amazing things on my world are in my face. I drool slightly. "Pizza and Zorua!" He lays Zorua next to me and handed me the pizza. I heard Zoey's giggle, but ignored it. I ate the pizza happily, and I realized this was amazing. My life was freaking awesome. After I gave Zorua her share, I lied back on the bed. I felt someone else get on the bed, and I was on full alarm. I felt a hand on my leg. I jumped up into a sitting position and looked at the source. It was Cilan, and it seemed like he was trying to comfort me. I was practically kissed to death probably less than an hour ago. I hugged him. His face gave off one of confusion. He was so very confused, and so was I. I never act this way. Cress should be getting the hug, even so, Cilan passed out. Cilan couldn't help me. Why did Jake have to ruin our dinner? Then I realized, I didn't have my dress on from before. I had a baggy white shirt on with a loose vest on. I looked Cilan in the eyes. It was one of the brother's. I looked down to see Cilan didn't have a shirt on. He gave me his clothes. He probably changed back into his original clothes but then Cress needed clothes to put on me. No, Cress wouldn't do that, but Zoey would. I sigh. That Zoey.

"Uh... So..." I start awkwardly. They all turn to me.

"Can you all please exit? I have to talk to Nikki," butts in Cilan. The two gym leaders and my roommate looked at Cilan curiously. But with no hesitation, Cress got up and got Chili and Zoey to leave also. When the door closed, it became silent. It was in between awkward and comfortable.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask, dumbfounded. I held the sheets tightly in my hands. I hated this feeling so much. I really did. He snapped his head in my direction.

"I... I wanted to talk to you... Alone..." he whispers. I motion him to carry on. He looked nervous. "I just wanted to say... I'm sorry about that guy... I'm really sorry." I smile.

"It's okay! No one was hurt!" I mentally face-palm at my own words. _I _was hurt! I'm such an idiot! Nice way to make him feel bad! It _was _my fault!

"But you got hurt!" Cilan says as though it was a bomb that went off.

"Well..." I whisper. "it wasn't that bad." Cilan grabs my hands and looks me in the eyes.

"You knew that guy, didn't you Nikki?" asks Cilan. I shrink under his gaze slightly. He knew! No! I was not showing weakness! I felt small under his gaze. I grasp the sheets tighter.

"Yes, I did," I reply. No use hiding it, anyways. He looks at me with a curious but determined look.

"Who is he? Why'd he do that to you?" Cilan asks. I felt scared. What if he hated me for what I did to Jake? Even worse, what if he was scared of me?

"I-I-" I couldn't continue right off the bat. I just couldn't. "He's my latest ex." Cilan looked shocked. "His name's Jake." He looked dumbfounded _and _shocked at the same time.

"You _do _know him! Why'd he do that Nikki?" I didn't answer right off the bat again. I was hesitating.

"He did that because..." I stopped for a moment. What was I supposed to say?! "because I dumped him. It was for a good reason! I couldn't stand him! You have to listen!" He looks at me with such intensity that I was almost afraid.

"Carry on Nikki." I was so nervous that I could barely get it out.

"Fine!" I yell out. "I'll tell, you the story!" I didn't even know how to word it, so I just spit out the story. "I was always stronger than all my boyfriends, so when our tenth date came, I invited him over my house. The house me and Zoey shared. Zoey didn't like him, and so she said that right in the middle of our dinner. Jake got angry and started throwing insults at her. She did the same. Me being me, would never let a guy get in the way of me and my bros. So, I beat him up and told him to go home. He said he would become stronger than me and fight me. And all the while, he would win." I said it all truthfully. That was the story. I _did _beat him up. Cilan looked at me unbelievably.

"You... Beat him up?" he asks. I shrink a little more. Confidence ran through me then, and I suddenly wasn't afraid to speak my mind.

"Yes, and man was I proud of it! No one hurts my bros when I'm around!" I yell cockily. Cilan smiles.

"That's amazing! He looks _way _stronger than you!" Cilan points out. I was short, and smaller than the normal girl. It happens!

"I get that a lot," I reply. "I get that with all the boyfriends I had in the past. They underestimate me," I say angrily. Cilan smiles.

"I never underestimated you! In fact, I knew you were stronger than a lot of men from the start. The way you fought with no hesitation showed you weren't gonna give up!" I was shocked. I'm _always _underestimated! I somewhat liked it that way, so the men fight weak when I first attack. That can explain how Cilan didn't hesitate to hold me down with all his strength.

"You're one tough bro."

_I decided to end it there! This chapter isn't as good as the others, but I needed to add it! Thanks for all of your consideration! _


	7. The Storm

_Well, I'm back... With the next chapter! Yay! Exciting. I feel awesome! This is in Nikki's POV! Yeah, that's boss. Well, it's like, what, five in the morning? So if I mess up, I blame it on my sister. That damn girl... Anyway, I'm just gonna chill like a boss and start this story up! Oh, and I say bro all the time, so Nikki is gonna start to say bro a little more often. _

I claim him as my bro. He's my bro. He'll always be my bro. I stuck my hand out and put it in front of him. He put his hand out also.

"Bros for life?" I ask. He smiles.

"Bros for life." I felt happy that he realized the situation. I needed a bro, which I had a lot of. I wanted a bro that I could fully set my mind on without any hesitations. "So, what shall us bros do?" he asks. I smirk.

"Us bros shall go cook pizza," I reply, my stomach growling. He laughs.

"Fine, lets go cook pizza," he laughs. I grab his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. When we made it there I opened the door and saw Cress and Zoey talking. I jumped behind a counter and drag Cilan with me.

"Shh," I whisper almost silently. I peek from behind the counter at the other two.

"I just can't help but be worried," whispered a troublesome Zoey. Cress grabbed her hand.

"My brother _will _take care of her, Zoey. He's the most gentlemanly man I've ever met," Cress replies.

"But still, I can't help but not trust him. All the guys we've been close to always took advantage of either Nikki shortness, well, they tried at least. Or... Our ditziness." I knew she was right, but I couldn't see any of the brothers- I mean, Cress and Cilan doing any of the things that happened in the past. I smirked at my own comment.

"We shouldn't be listening to a personal conversation like this," whispers Cilan. I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shut up! What they don't know can't hurt them. Anyways, I wanna know what's going on! Look at the way they look at each other!" I point it out to Cilan with no hesitation. Cilan smiled.

"Aw, adorable!" I slap him upside the head.

"Stop it! You're an idiot!" I yell, angry at his stupidness. I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Oh. Thanks for the warning Cilan." I slap him upside the head again. Zoey and Cress laugh.

"That was _so _worth it," laughs Zoey. I frown. Did they know we were here the whole time.

"So worth what?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"So worth hearing that _and _seeing that, even if you had to listen to our conversation," she laughed. I sigh.

"Idiotic derps," I whisper angrily before getting up and walking out. I felt a hand grab my wrist and turn me around. I glared at Cilan.

"We're bros, remember?" asks Cilan, trying to grab my attention. He smiled warmly at me. I couldn't help but fall for his trick. I hate myself for it, though.

"Yeah, I guess so," I reply. I grunt afterward.

"So please forgive them?" he asks. I smile with hesitation.

"Oh, fine! Fine! But if it takes a turn, it's your fault!" I yell. He smiles and I brofist him. After we brofist, which I don't think Cilan knew what it was, we looked at the other two. Zoey giggles and runs out of the room, grabbing Cress's hand in the process. I knew what she was doing, and I don't like it! She was such a kid! Ugh! I felt an arm go around my shoulders. I looked up to Cilan.

"So? You guys are staying an extra week?" asks Cilan. I gasp.

"No! I... I don't think so..." I look down, deep in thought. I looked outside and noticed it was dark outside. "I better head home, Zoey will get angry." When I started walking toward the door, Cilan grabbed my wrist.

"I thought you knew? You guys are crashing here tonight. There's a storm coming." I couldn't believe this! Zoey was messing with my head! Cilan dragged me to the dining room and sat me onto a chair. I heard a loud boom outside, and grabbed Cilan's shirt in shock. He laughed and smirked at me.

"We're... Crashing here? Tonight?" Cilan nods at my dumbfoundedness. Zoey, Cress, and Chili were sitting at the table and looked ready to eat. I smiled and hopped onto a chair. Cilan hopped onto the one next to me. Cress was sitting on the other side of me while Zoey sat next to him. Chili sat next to Cilan. What a loser... A beautiful smell wafted through my nose as I jumped onto the table and started grabbing as much pizza as I can. A hand was placed on my back.

"Nikki," whispers a soft, gentle voice. I looked at him before getting up and walking to the side with meatballs on it. Which just so happens to be Chili's side. Leaning over the table one again, I grabbed meatballs with my bare hands. Then suddenly, the room became dark.

"Chili!" an angry voice yells across the room.

"It wasn't me!" replies an annoying squeaky voice.

"Stop it you two! The electricity went out!" yells a deep voice. I smirked. That was Cilan. I raised my hand, then realized that no one could see it.

"I'll go check it out!" I yell out as got off the table. I slipped and doubled over, me landing on someone. I could tell it was a person. I just was.

"Cilan! Get off of me!" a squeaky voice yells. I blush slightly. I wasn't on Cilan! I was on Chili!

"Idiot! I'm on you!" I slap him upside the head. Arms then wrapped around me.

"Really? Sweet!" I kick him in the face. He squeaks and I could tell he was glaring at me. I feel someone grab my hand. The hand dragged me toward it and I hesitated to follow.

"Let's go check on the electricity outside, okay?" Cilan's voice echoed in my head. I smirked.

"Fine with me!" He grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the door. I pulled his hand away and started running toward the door myself, because I'm just that awesome. I elbowed the door open and bolted outside. Personally, I didn't know how I found the door, but I guess I managed. When we made it outside Cilan went to where you turn on the electricity. He took a flashlight out of his pocket and motioned me over to him. I went toward him and smirked when I saw what we were supposed to do. This was gonna be easy. It was pouring out, and I was soaked. Cilan was a little less soaked than I was. That kid...

"Do you know what you're doing?" I yelled over the rain. He smiled at my concern.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I know? With Chili being a derp and all..." I laughed. He looked at me and then at the street.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He frowns slightly.

"We aren't the problem. A tree fell on the power line!" he yelled out. The rain was getting worse, and it was getting more cold out.

"Why didn't we ever think of that?" I yell, frustrated. "Let's go back inside!" He nodded and followed me back to the house. When we got there, Cilan grabbed the doorknob. When he turned it, it didn't open. "What's wrong with you?! It's freezing out here!"

"It won't open!" he yelled back.

"What do you mean it won't open?" I question. He frowns.

"We're locked out! I can't open it!" I pushed him over and attempted to open the door myself. It didn't work. We _were _locked out!

"You idiot! You locked us out! I'm gonna kill you!" I yell angrily. He stuck his hands in his pockets and fished out his cellphone. He dialed a number and someone picked up, because he started talking.

"Cress, did Chili lock us out?" he asks. I hear yelling and then it became really quiet. "Just open the door, okay?!" It became silent before Cilan's face looked slightly angry. "You can't open it?! Try again!" I hear banging on the door and something hitting against it. "Tell Chili to not use a bat on the door! Remember what happened last time?!" It became silent before the banging stopped.

"You idiots! The door's jammed, not locked! We're stuck out here!" I say like I already knew. This was gonna be a long night.

"But it's freezing out here!" Cilan yelled. I frowned.

"We can go to the Pokemon Center!" Cilan nodded and whispered something into the phone before hanging up. I grabbed his hand and started running toward the Pokemon Center. When we got onto the road, I felt something on my shoulder.

_"Zorua!" _I smirked.

"When did you get here?" I ask my Pokemon. It giggled and didn't reply. Well, I saw where this was going. "Cilan? Do you even know where we're going?" I ask him. He nods.

"I just happen to live here!" he yells over the rain. I giggle. He was an idiot sometimes.

"Sorry! I forgot! It kinda seems like you don't! You got us locked out of your house!" He glares at me in a playful way before running faster. I couldn't run any faster, so i just kinda lagged behind. When I got close enough I sent Zorua to stop his running. He turned around when he saw Zorua morphed into Chili.

"Chili?! What are you doing here?!" he yelled. "I thought the door was jammed?" Zorua shook her head. I giggled at Cilan oblivious face. What a kid.

"Idiot..." I whispered. He looked confused.

"Chili?" Cilan poked Zorua's face, which made Zorua bite him. "OW!" Cilan swung his hand around in a flail. I couldn't hold in laughter anymore! I mean, he was flailing! What a kid! That's just hilarious! Zorua morphed back into herself and giggled.

"Loser, it was Zorua! Can't you tell the difference?! Chili talks all the time! Zorua didn't say one word!" I said it like it was obvious, and it was. Chili talks a lot, and I'm not exaggerating! He is an idiot! Cilan gaped at me.

"That's chill..." I pat his back.

"You're starting to get used to that word! I'm so proud!" he playfully glared at me.

"We're almost there, lets just get along until then, okay?" I hated being nice!

"Fine! But it's because I just want to get there! I'm freezing!" Now that I think about it, I never got changed. Cilan _still _didn't have a shirt on, and it took a lot to not look. I was just a girl wandering the streets with no pants on. That's totally normal! I face-palm.

"What's wrong?" asks Cilan. I glare at him.

"If you haven't noticed, I never put pants on!" I yell angrily. He sighed.

"Oh. Yeah." I double face-palm. I lowered the shirt and took the vest off. "What are you doing?" I glare at him.

"What do you think? My legs are freezing!" He blushed slightly before looking at the vest.

"You need help?" That made me blush. He couldn't see it that well, but I know he did.

"No. I'm capable. I can manage," I whisper. I stick it on and start walking again. I finally caught site of the Pokemon Center. I started running toward it energetically, Cilan lagging behind. I burst through the door, and warmth went through me immediately. Cilan walked through the door after me. The nurse looked at us, but didn't protest when we sat down on a bench. Cilan looked around and smiled when we made eye contact. I slipped the vest off and it flopped to the ground. Zorua snuggled into the side of me. Me and Cilan just sat there for awhile, not really moving. Then a voice broke us out of our comfortable silents.

"May I help you?" asks the nurse. Cilan looked at her, ready to speak. He then stopped and looked at me. I caught his sight and his head zipped back to the nurse.

"No. We're alright," he whispers, motioning her away.

"You sure? Are you alright Cilan?" Cilan nods. The nurse knew Cilan? Oh, wait, he is one of the Striaton gym leaders. Of course she knows him! "Who's this? And why are you guys here?" I grunt at her questioning, but I didn't have the strength to deny anything, so whatever Cilan had to say I was fine with.

"This is Nikki. When the electricity went out we went outside to fix it. The door became jammed and we couldn't get back into the house. We're both freezing from traveling through the storm and starving because we were in the middle of eating," he replies with no hesitation. The nurse immediately took pity on us.

"That's horrible! Do you need anything? Anything at all?" I shiver slightly. I was never so cold in my life. I was more freezing than anything! I was so cold I prefer being frozen in an ice cube than this! All I have on was Cilan's thin white shirt and my boxers(Yes, she wears boxers). I was freezing!

"We could use a blanket maybe?" asks Cilan. The nurse nods.

"We only have one more, there is a lot of people coming here because of being too cold to be in their own houses! I'll be right back with the blankets!" We watched the nurse disappear into a closet.

"You alright Nikki?" Cilan asks with concern. I don't answer, me shaking too much to. Where I was from the weather wasn't this cold often. It was usually warm. This was cold! I grabbed Zorua in my arms who was also freezing. The nurse came back with a blanket and passed it to us. It was small, but it could fit over both of us. We both were cold, me being colder than anything else. Before Cilan could spread the blanket over us I grabbed it and wrapped the small blanket around Zorua. Zorua was cold, and I wasn't gonna let her freeze to death. Cilan looked at me, shocked. I slid off the bench and to the floor, curling myself in a ball to keep warm. I didn't care if I froze to death, Zorua wasn't gonna freeze before I did. I felt warm arms being wrapped around me, and I felt warmth shoot through me. It felt awesome. It _was _awesome. It was amazing, even.

"Thanks... Cilan..." I whisper shakily. I could hear the raindrops hit the roof and the thunder rumble through the building. I saw lightning out the window.

"Are you alright, Nikki? Don't say you are, because you aren't." I couldn't reply. Cilan looked at me worriedly. I wrapped my arms around him shakily. "You're freezing Nikki!" I roll my eyes as best as I could. I didn't feel awkward one bit. I felt almost comfortable in this cold place, but I couldn't tell the difference with him being here. Zorua looked warm and cozy, and she better be. I gave her the only blanket that we got, and I was way more freezing than she was. I was so short, and it was hard for me to get warm because of it. I hated life so much. His arms wrapped around me almost felt right, like it was ment to be. After awhile, my eyes became droopy, and I was slowly falling asleep. Next to me was Cilan, wide awake, just looking at me with wide eyes. I felt like he wasn't gonna fall asleep before I did, and he just closed his eyes every now and then. I gave up and closed my eyes, cuddling closer to him for his warmth. He smiled down at me, probably happy I was drifting to sleep. I smiled weekly back, falling asleep quickly.

_Sorry I made this chapter so long! I didn't realize it until now that it was, like, 2 thousand words long. But whatever. I'm ending it here! My next chapter is gonna be chill, so you can just wait and see!_


	8. Gangters

_Hello! Uh... Yeah... My last chapter was chill. I'm gonna make this chapter shorter! I think... I want to give special thanks to Tomatolovexox's friend Arielle. Thanx for all your consideration! This chapter and on is somewhat a crossover of _**_Hetalia_**_! _

I woke up to the sound of silence. It confused me, because it wasn't a sound. The only sound was the rhythm of a beat. I felt warm all over, and it felt nice. I forgot about what happened the previous night. Flashbacks came to me, and I now realized what the rhythm was. It was Cilan's heartbeat, which I can hear. I felt his arms move, and they slumped down on his side.

"Good morning, Nikki," he whispered groggily. I smiled.

"Good morning, Cilan." He stares at me with determination before picking up the blanket next to us to flopping it to the ground.

"Where's Zorua?" I look at the blanket and look around. There were people walking passed us and people standing around talking to each other. One stood out, and it was the one at the counter. I got up, not caring if I had no pants on, and walked over to the front desk where I se the person.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't sound okay to me..." the nurse at the front desk claims. The girl nods and giggles slightly. I sneak up behind the girl and catch her in my arms. She flails around, but I had her. "Miss! Stop that!" I feel around my pockets but realize I forgot her Pokeball.

"Zorua! Stop it!" I yell. It giggles one more time before morphing back into itself and into my arms. The nurse gasps.

"A Zorua! That's amazing!" I smirk cockily.

"Yeah, it's a Zorua!" The nurse climbs over the desk and leans over to pet Zorua. Zorua moves out of the way and jumps onto my head.

"Can I see him morph?" I shake my head.

"You see, I don't choose when she wants to morph. She morphed because she was scared and I was asleep. She doesn't morph as much when I'm here with her. And Zora's a her," I say with knowledge. Zorua's a girl for cryin' out loud!

"Really? Where'd you get it?" she asks. It made me angry when someone asked that. It really did. They think I could just walk into a store and buy her? No! These people are crazy! Zorua's my friend! My pal! My bro!

"Listen nurse! I can't just go around buying Zorua's! This is the real deal! I caught her! I caught her after she gave herself to me! You got that! You people expect to just walk into a store and buy it?! No!" I yell angrily, defending my baby. I feel hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry Nurse, she had a rough time last night, as you could see." Cilan was referring to my messy look and slightly paled face. I was pale naturally, but not this pale. I hugged Zorua tightly to my chest and walked over to the bench.

"Stupid nurses," I mutter under my breath.

"Could you at least _try _to be nice to the people here?" Cilan asks. I shake my head.

"These people are _crazy_!" I yell. He wraps his arms around me comfortingly. I felt so small around him, but then again, I felt safe. Realization came to me then. I couldn't hold my feelings back anymore. I like Cilan more than a friend. No! He's not my type! Stop it mind! Stop it!

"No they aren't Nikki, you're just a little oblivious because of last night," Cilan answers with a smirk and a finger in the air. I sighed. This sucked. I was never gonna admit my feelings, no matter how much it hurt. I might not seem like it, but I was passionate about the things I liked, and Cilan was one of the ones on the top. I loved him. He was always on my mind no matter when it was. I almost hated myself for having this distraction. I was going crazy this very moment. I was always into bad boys, like the gangsters and such. I could never admit this. These feelings were to be locked away in a far away place. Easier said than done. I was falling head-over-heals for this guy that I just met two days ago!

"You don't know me Cilan!" I yell angrily. These feelings were racking my brain, messing up other feelings like hatred and pity. Cilan looked at me with a confused look.

"Are you alright. Nikki?" I turn around, a slight blush on my face. This is getting to me, it's a weakness! I felt like I needed to relax, but I couldn't bring myself to. I felt a lump in my throat, and I was about to cry. This couldn't happen! This isn't happening! I swallow hard and turn around slightly so I could see his face.

"Let's just go back," I whisper in shame. He doesn't move or make any movement to leave. I stop when I realize this.

"Nikki? They haven't fixed the door yet, we're gonna have to stay," he replies. I fully turned to him.

"What?" He looked sadly at me, desperate to not get me sad or even more mad than I was.

"Cress called me and told me when you were getting Zorua and told me it was gonna take a couple of hours." I face-palm. Life sucks. I felt the lump come back as I zipped around and ran out the door. I heard Cilan fast footsteps behind me and his desperate calls. I just ran wherever I wanted, and I ended up in an ally. I turned around to check and see if Cilan was behind me, but when I did I crashed into something. I doubled over and hit the floor. I jumped back up quickly, ready to run again, thinking it was Cilan, but a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked at the source, and a tall man with orange hair was looking down at me. I didn't move, frozen in my spot. The hand moved slightly, tightening its grip. I grab the guys arm with the hand he has and twists it. He yelps, but doesn't let go. I kick him and he moves back, letting go.

"Hey!" I smirk and stand there, my hands on my hips. He had a frown on his face, anger visible. As what I see, he was the leader of a gang, which were all behind him, staring at me with disbelief.

"What are you guys looking at? Am I too good to be true?" I ask in a sass. The leader stared at me with a glare. He came toward me, pulling out a knife. He stuck it on my neck.

"You have some balls to say that," he whispers angrily. I glare at him back. The knife disappeared form my neck and a feminine voice sounded out.

"Stop it!" I snap my head up to the voice. A short girl stood in between us, her arms between us. She pushed the redhead away in anger. "You're an idiot brother! Get outta here! Let me talk to her!" The guy stands there, shocked. I snicker.

"Told off by a little girl, huh? What a loser!" I was pushing my luck every second, and he was getting angrier by the second.

"Let me talk to her brother. I'm a girl, she might understand me better." The girl gives off a threatening look. A guy with a bomber jacket pushes through them all.

"I'll help," he says. I feel arms around my waist and I was shocked. Not to mention, but I still only had a shirt and boxers on, which made me feel awkward. I leaned into the touch slightly, but stopped when I remembered about the gangsters in front of me. I pushed him off.

"Cilan, I got this," I hissed. The guy in the bomber jacket pulled me toward him. I pushed him off and looked at the girl.

"So? Is that your boyfriend?" asks the guy in the bomber jacket.

"N-" I started, but Cilan cut me off.

"Yes! Yes, she is my girlfriend!" he butts in. I glare at him.

"Really?" asks the girl suspiciously. I hesitate to nod.

"He don't look like your type," points out the guy in the bomber jacket. Cilan looked a little on-edge, but he wasn't gonna lose him posture.

"So? That's none of your business bomber jacket guy!" He smirks.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Alfred and this is Alice!" He points to Alice. Alice had blond hair put up in pigtails and had a british accent. Alfred had dirty blond hair and was very muscular-looking compared to Cilan. I wasn't scared one bit, even though Alfred was slightly bigger than Jake. I have the worst of luck!

"Nikki," I shoved my fist out, which they both brofist.

"Cilan!" he said energetically. I face-palm. CILAN?!

"You look chill, girl. Where ya' from?" Alfred asks. Cilan gets in front of me and laughs nervously.

"We gotta go! Nice talkin' to ya'!" Cilan grabs my hand and drags me toward the street. I feel another hand on my arm, and it was Alfred's.

"Wait, you don't think we're threatening you guys, do you? It's cool, bro! It's cool!" I couldn't choose which one to follow. I push Cilan's hand off and walk to Alice.

"What do you want?" I snap. She glares at me. I glare right back with just as much death in it. She pulls back slightly, but keeps up the fight.

"You guys aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, are you?" ask Alice. I glare even more.

"Is that any of your business?" She looked taken aback.

"Says the one in a thin white shirt and boxers," she snaps. She had a point, everyone looked at me when I ran down the street. I stopped glaring and looked at her with a vicious face instead. I ran over to Cilan and stuck my lips right on his. He was shocked, but he just sunk into it. We parted and I looked at her.

"See?" They both looked shocked.

"This girl's got somethin' on her! She's a nice dream!" Alfred laughs. "but it was all fake! He was _way _too shocked and you hesitated! And also, he didn't touch you one bit. He didn't even take a look at-" Alice covered his mouth.

"You git! Shut it! You scare your own mother!" She looked me as I blushed. What was he about to say? Was he gonna say... No! Anyways, Cilan wouldn't do that! He's a gentleman!

"And to say, that might be his shirt princess, but if he was your boyfriend he wouldn't want the shirt on you!" I blushed even more. That wasn't true! Not all guys are perverts! Cilan was innocent!

"You need to learn when to shut up!" I yell angrily and slapped him across the face. It affected him little, and he pushed me against the wall. Alice slapped him upside the head.

"You'd be a perfect gang member. You should join us," he whispered, puffing out smoke and dropping a cigarette to the ground. Cilan didn't approve, but I wanted to chill with some bros!

'Well, I don't know if y'all are good enough," I reply with no hesitation. "personally, I wanna make my own." The redhead gapes at me.

"No! We'll treat you amazing! Come on, bro!" I hit him upside the head.

"I'm not your bro! I only like Alice and Alfred!" The redhead glares at the two and looks at me.

"Fine! But join and you can chill with only them!" I smirk.

"Good! Come on bros! Let's go!" The redhead stared at me as I motioned my bros to follow. They followed without hesitation and I walked with them to the Pokemon Center. I grabbed Cilan as we walked in. Alfred put his arm around my shoulders as I energetically ran through the doors. Alice walked behind us all. I motioned Cilan to go talk to her, so he did.

"So? Where are we?" I face-palm.

"We're in the Pokemon Center! It's where me and Cilan slept last night. It was freezing! We were locked out of his house!" He laughs.

"He did it, I suppose?" He winks and looked around curiously.

"Yeah, but I forgave him after-" I felt a hand on my cheek and I snapped my head up to a blond girl with red streaks. It's was me!

"You have a twin?!" He started touching her face. I pushed him back after it bit him.

"Zorua! Stop it!" I laugh as she morphed back into herself. He stared in awe.

"Woah! What's that?!" I laugh at his stupidness. Zorua jumped into my arms and I pet her head.

"It's a Pokemon. It's my Pokemon, Zorua," I reply. He looked confused. "You live in a world of Pokemon but you don't know what they are?" Alfred shakes his head.

"No, I _do _know what they are, I just don't have one," he states. I feel arms around me and I stopped walking.

"We should get going now," Cilan whispers in my ear. Since last night we've became so close to the point he's always wrapping his arms around me, it's almost like we're those best friends that everyone thinks are dating. I blush at the idea, although I tried to hide it.

"Yeah, we should get going," I reply. Cilan starts pulling me toward the door. "I'll see you bros tomorrow." Alfred stuck his fist out before I brofisted him. I smiled as Alice brofisted me with no emotion on her face.

"I'll meet you bros here!" I yell out as Cilan starts pulling me away. I snap my head in his direction when we're out of the center.

"What is your problem?" I yell angrily. He looks at me with a slightly angry look.

"Those guys are punks, Nikki. You shouldn't hang out with them," Anger ran through me.

"I know you're trying to be nice and all, but you can't tell me what to do!" He look at me with a confused look.

"No! I was just saying it is dangerous!" I was angry at him, but not angry enough to hurt him. I was angry, but I could deal with it.

"I don't care _how _dangerous it is! They're my bros, Cilan! You can't stop e from seeing them!" Cilan did a type of half glare.

"I may not be able to, but I know someone who could." I glare at him. He was gonna tell Zoey! He can't tell her! No! I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I snapped my head in its redhead was standing there with a cocky smirk.

"Hello, I forgot to ask you something." I felt slightly nervous. Was he gonna tell me I wasn't in and he was just teasing me?

"What is it?" Cilan had his arm around me protectively, as though he was gonna kill me.

"My name's Hail," he says. Man, did that name creep me out!

"Okay? Does it look like I care?" I ask him, anger showing on my face.

"Yes, I'm your leader, you should at least know my name!" I slap him.

"I'm the only leader in my world!" He looks shocked, but he looked at me with a lovingly look.

"You're my kind of girl," he whispers. I put my hand up.

"Woah buddy! I have a bro at home that you might like better!" He gets closer by every word I said. I was having the worst luck for my first time being here! I felt Cilan's arms tighten around me.

"Hey! Wait! The lady doesn't want you, okay?" I felt weak, once again, so me being me, I looked up at Hail and smirked.

"I was trying to be nice," Hail mumbles. "hey, I was just wondering if you wanna go somewhere, just me and you?" This was my chance to get Cilan angry at me! I look up at Cilan with an evil smirk.

"Where?" I ask. He sticks his hands in his pockets and looks at me with a warm smile.

"At the Pokemon Center," he replies.

"Really? I thought you guys didn't have Pokemon?" I ask him. He nods.

"We don't. We're sorta' new here." I kaugh.

"I don't think I couldn't of noticed!" He waves me off and I grab Cilan's arm as we start walking back to his place that he got us lockd out of last night.

"What was that?!" he yells. I look up, trying to give him my best confused look. I couldn't explain it to him, so I don't reply. I start skipping toward his place. He places his hand firmly on my shoulder and grips it tightly.

"Man, just because I'm short doesn't mean you can keep doing this, Cilan. I can fend for myself just as much as you can," I point out. He was getting angrier, making me happier.

Are you talking about how you defended yourself from Jake?" he snaps. He was losing it, and man was I enjoying every second!

"No! Anything you say is just making me want to go against you more, Cilan! Stop bossing me around and get away from me! The more you do that the less I'll be reckless!" He gapes at me. He was just jealous! He needs to go away! But I didn't want him to... No! Stop it! I can't keep thinking these things!

"No, listen!" he snaps. O stop to listen, but I wasn't gonna go through a whole speech. He thought for a moment before staring at me. "They could be dangerous! He's probably gonna ditch you!" He gave a pout slightly, and I couldn't take the pressure.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask him with a glare on my face. He looks at me for a couple moments, confused a little by me giving in.

"I want you to not go," he replies. I face-palm.

"Cilan, you know how important that is to me," I say in slight anger. He stares at me with determination and slight anger was visible. He was picking a fight, and I didn't like him taking my job.

"I do, but you have to let it go, Nikki," he whispers softly. I snap my head up, done with him making _my _decisions. I turn around, ready to stomp away, when a hand grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. "Nikki..." whispers the smooth voice which I was _this _close to melting under. I shook my head and glared at him. He looked nervous, and I don't mean this nervous like on an important test, but a real life situation nervousness. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"What do you want? What, you gonna steal my date?" I ask, sassing him. He doesn't move, hut the nervous look still pondered. I was curious. Why was he nervous? I slumped my shoulders and looked at him, trying to get him to carry on. I felt my bod being pulled in, and a mix of emotions were running through me then. I couldn't take the pressure anymore! I just let it all go then and there.

_YAY! I'M SO FREAKIN' AWESOME! SQUIGGLE~!_


	9. Ending

_Hi! This chapter might be the last, if it's not, then it will get more interesting by chapter! Haven't decided yet! Depends on my fans! _

He shifted his arm around me and grasped me tighter. He had me, and I couldn't do one thing about it, not that I wanted to. One arm was placed on my lower back and the other was holding one of my wrists. Where his lips were I admired the most. His lips were softly placed on mine, relaxed. I didn't move, just stood there and let him take control. He was gentle with me, not hurting me or even holding me too tight in fear of hurting me. All the sudden he was torn from the hold he had on me and everything became confusing. I looked down to see Cilan on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. I snapped my head to a familiar-looking redhead who was standing there with anger. I glared at him.

"Hail?!" I snap angrily. He looks at me, but with no innocence.

"I thought she had it clear that she was going out with _me_?" I was done. I place my finger on his chest and flick it up, grabbing his attention immediately.

"First off, I never said I was dating you, I just said I'd simply go somewhere with you. Second, are you calling Cilan a...?" Cilan gets up, a hurt look on his face. He was gonna pass out by just a small blow, but I wasn't gonna let this go! I punched Hail upside the head and pushed him to the ground. He gasps and hit the ground with a loud _THUMP_! I jump on top of him and punch him continuously before a tipsy Cilan grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I felt a fuzzy body rubbing against my leg and I looked down to Zorua. She morphed into Cilan and did duck faces at me. That little troll! She was making fun of me and Cilan's little kiss before _it _came. She giggled and looked at Cilan. I face-palm and glare at her. She gave me a daring look saying "Do it or you'll get IT!". I shake my head. What could she possibly do? I then see someone identical to me and it giggled. I'm gonna kill her! I give her a death glare before she leans in to Cilan and kisses him. I push her off with a grunt before Cilan thought it was me.

"Nikki?" I look at him and smile nervously.

"Uh... Zorua's being a derp..." I had nothing to say at the moment. I was blushing, and I couldn't help but glare at the only Pokemon that I care about. My baby was everything to me!

"O... Kay?" I frown at his words and motion Zorua to follow us back to the gym. She giggles and follows. It felt like forever before we finally got there, and I was getting anxious. I wanted some pizza and meatballs. I felt a warm hand get placed on my hand, and I knew immediately it was Cilan's. I smiled lovingly at him. I wasn't sure if we were official, but he was almost irresistible to me. When we made it to the doors of the gym Cilan faced me.

"Before we go back in there, there is something I wanna do first," he whispers. I smile as he leans forward, grabbing my right wrist and wrapping his other arm around my waist. He knew I loved it when he was more dominant. How he knew this, I guess it came naturally. He pulled me even closer as I closed my eyes and was engulfed by Cilan's love. I loved him so much, and he knew that. Just then the door slammed open and an annoying laugh rang through or ears. Chili.

"I think they're making out by now! I mean, it's obvious they like each oth-" His body slammed into both me and Cilan's body and I almost fell over if it wasn't for the arm that caught me. I looked up to a disbelieving-looking Cress holding me before I fell over onto Chili's flailing body. Cilan was caught by Zoey, who was silently squealing to herself(Yeah Flamingruby123, I just guessed your future...). I flung up and ran inside, Zorua following suit. Cilan was just as confused as the others. They were gonna start asking questions! No! Me and Cilan never even got to finish our kiss... This sucks...

"Thanks a lot!" I yell at Chili angrily.

"Is it official?" asks, I think it's Zoey.

"When did you guys become a couple?" asks someone else. I was about to lose it!

"Nikki, where's your pants?!" asks Chili. I blush slightly, but it wasn't just that, I was furious with every question.

"SHUT UP!" I yell above all their questions and yells. They stop and look at me.

"NO! IT'S NOT OFFICIAL AND WE'RE NOT A COUPLE! MY PANTS IS IN AN UNKNOWN PLACE! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" I stomp up the stairs in hatred. They brought me to the top, and they had to bring me back down slowly if they want me to be happy. They were so reckless, especially Chili. I open the door to a room which I didn't know whose it was, but I didn't care. I flopped on the bed and looked around the room. It had blue walls and a blue bed. I sigh. This was probably Cress's room. There was a soft knock on the door and I snapped my head toward it. I could tell who it was, and I knew immediately. It was Cilan with that soft knock. I ignored it and stared down at my hands.

"I know you hear me, Nikki," claims Cilan. I gulp.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily. I was starting to cry, and man, did I hate that. I hated everything except for one thing, and it was right in front of me, only blocking us by a door.

"Let me come in, Nikki. I'll barge in if you don't open this door!" I looked at the door in question. He wouldn't barge in like that, would he?

"The door was never locked," I reply. He laughs nervously and opens the door, looking at my tear-filled eyes. He walked over to the bed and sat next to me and wiped the tears off of my face.

"Why are you crying, Nikki?" he was so gentle with wrapping his arms around me. I didn't let my anger show, because Cilan closed the door, and I knew the others were behind it. I wrap my own arms around him and brought him closer. He smiled warmly, although I couldn't see his face very well. My head was in his chest and I was crying into it.

"I can't hide, Cilan! I can't hide anymore!" I cry out. He was confused, I didn't have to look at him to know this.

"I'm sorry, but what?" he asks politely.

"I can't help myself, Cilan. They were asking so many questions! It confused me! I'm stressed! I feel... Alone..." I whisper the last part. He grasps my tighter. He lifts my head up and I give him a tipsy smile. He knew I was faking it, but he still smiled back. His was fake, also. It's not rocket science! I knew the rest were watching, but I didn't really care.

"You're not alone, Nikki," Cilan whispers into my ear. I keep crying into his chest again, but he lifts my chin up and kisses me. I kiss him back happily. He gave no effort, but his presence makes me happier than Cilan with his trains. I placed his hands on my waist, he was too gentlemanly to do it on his own at the moment. I fall back onto the bed and Cilan just lets me fall, our lips parting. I heard a sigh of relief from behind the door when Cilan did this.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He doesn't move.

"Nikki... We can't..." I laugh. What an idiot!

"No! Cilan! No... I wouldn't do that to you! I just felt more comfortable lying on the bed! You're a ditz!" I laugh, trying to stop. He smiles at him stupidness. "as I see it, this is your brothers bed, I wouldn't do that to Cress, Cilan!" I couldn't help my laughing!

"Oh... Sorry..." he whispers.

"Nah, it's alright. Let's just get back to our kiss. Shall we?" No one had to answer, we just came together and continued on to what we started before. I lied down, Cilan following. I just wanted us to be closer, and when we lied down, we were closer than ever. I loved him so much, and I knew all along. Why did I ignore this? This is everything I've ever wanted! He was so gentle with me, no matter what he did. I remember last night and this morning. I remember when I first met him, how gentle he was. When we parted we stared into each other's eyes and smiled warmly at each other.

"I love you, Nikki," he whispers.

"I love you, too Cilan." We sit there, Cilan on top of me on the bed, me blushing when the door slams open. I hear Zoey's squeal. I double face-palm mentally. Everything's quiet when I lie there awkwardly under Cilan and everyone's looking at me. I laugh nervously.

"So..." I cut awkwardly into the silence. Cilan gets off and we both blush a deep red. "It's official, we're a couple." Zoey squeals once more before mumbling happily about the new relationship. I sigh. I had a feeling we were gonna be the touchy-feely couple. We were always touching, and it's like we needed to be with each other. One thing was for sure, we needed each other, and when the time came, I'd have to leave and go back home. I hated how bad that sounded. I never lived that good of a life when a child, and my grandmother, my last family member, died a last week. I was sure Cilan would be there, although my grandma never took are of me, I still loved her.

"Cilan... I wanted to know if..." I flopped my head down to look at the ground.

"Yes?" He's by my side in a moment, realizing my sudden change in mood. Zoey was attending the funeral, along with Iris. She was never that important to me, actually, as a kid I hated her. Flashbacks came flooding back, and horrible memories came to me.

***FLASHBACK***

I stood in the doorway of my grandma's little house at the young age of three. She was standing there, and I kept throwing random questions at her.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" I ask innocently. Grandma stares down at me.

"They got killed," replies grandma. I shook my head.

"The big guy in a uniform said they disappeared!" I yell, proving my point. Grandma stares at me with a disapproving look.

"That's what happens when people go in the woods, they get killed. Your parents couldn't just "disappear" and is gone. The cop lied to you," snaps Grandma. I stare up at her angrily.

"You know what, Grandma! I'm gonna search these woods for them! One day I'll find them! And I'll never let you get in the way! I _hate _you!" I turned around and headed for the door. I felt a hand grab my little arm and pull me back. I zipped around and slapped my grandma straight across the face. She pulled back and pointed to the door.

"Get OUT! I don't care if you get killed! Just LEAVE!" Anger ran through me, and I stomped out the door. I would find my mommy and daddy if it was the last thing I did.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

I hated her. I never found my parents. I asked every cop I could find, but they've never seen my parents. I never saw my grandma, and vowed to not let her get to me. I even made my own house in the woods, and would come back if I was desperate. I lived by myself.

"Nikki? You alright?" asks Cilan. I wrap my arms around him quickly and brought him closer. He wasn't gonna leave me. He was mine, and I loved him while he loved me. He won't judge me by my beliefs or yell at me angrily to run off. No. He was my everything. He was my world.

"Yeah, I'm fine." All the while, the first day I saw him, I thought he was just the connoisseur with a green tie.

_THAT'S THE END!I'M SO HAPPY! I've been so caught up in this it's so hard for me to pay attention to any other story! YAY! PEACE OUT HOMIES! _


End file.
